Night in the Pokemon Center
by Invisible-chan
Summary: Just a sweet little night meeting between rivals. Tons of fluff. Enjoy.


A/N - Howzzit been, yo? So here's a little something that I wrote a couple months back. It's based on the game-verse and a picture I drew (or was that the other way around... ?). Anyways, hope you enjoy it. I had fun writing it, but it sucks a bit and is a little cheesy, so please bare with me. I'm no good at romance.

"You look tired." He opened his mouth. "No need for a sarcastic comment." His mouth shut. The blue haired girl gazed at him from the couch, smiling gently. "Come, sit with me," she offered. "There's plenty of room for the two of us." He yawned. It became a blushing cough as she watched and giggled. "I promise I don't bite." He sighed and walked over to her.

Well, not to her, just the big couch that was in her direction that she offered to share with him. He almost stopped himself, but redirected his movements to the other side of the long black couch. He propped his arm up on the armrest and rested his head in his hand. "..." It wasn't very comfortable. He could feel her gaze on his back. "You know," she started, "you could lay your head in my lap if you wanted." Eyes widening, he turned to her. Azure eyes glistened with her grin. "What, are you embarrassed?"

Reassuring himself he had no reason to be embarrassed, he let allowed gravity to drop him onto her lap. He heard her gasp and bit his lip, trying not to ask if she was all right. He couldn't. He was the mean uncaring rival.

As though reading his mind, she replied, "I'm fine, just a little... surprised you took me up on my offer." His head, which had been facing up towards her, quickly turned to the side. He wanted to insert some snide or sarcastic remark, but nothing came to mind.

He glared at the glass door of the Pokémon Center. This was stupid. He didn't need a pillow. He was manly enough to sleep on the ground. It wasn't like he hadn't done it several times before. Who cared if her legs were soft and smooth? Not him. It wasn't like it mattered that his head seemed to fit perfectly in his lap. As he tried to reason with himself to get off of her lap, he failed to notice his eyelids feeling heavy, his slower breathing, and the fact that he had fallen asleep.

Kris looked at his crumpled expression and felt bad. So he was always grumpy, even when sleeping... Absentmindedly, she began to run her fingers gently though his hair. As she did this, slowly his features relaxed, and his body loosened up. A smile graced her lips.

Silver found himself between sleep and semi consciousness. It was very dark, the lights had all probably been turned off, and he heard some humming. He didn't recognize the tune, but it was soothing. Just before he started to fully drift off into dreamland, Silver felt something brush the hair off of his forehead. He felt soft warmth lightly graze his forehead. Being only semiconscious, he couldn't quite consider what it was. He mentally shrugged it off and let sleep take him.

He woke up warm and cozy. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he was too comfortable to ruin the moment.

Which was ruined by Sneasle.

"OOMF!" is the sound that people make when animals land on your stomach. "ARGH!" is the sound that people make when said animal jumps off of your stomach, which is then hit by a long blunt object. "GRAH!" is the sound that people make when their pillow moves and you fall of whatever bed you were using.

"Oh Silver! I'm so sorry! I was surprised when you yelled." Kris knelt besides the grounded Silver. He "Mmmf"ed his reply as he sat up. "Are you alright?" she asked, voice full of concern. A grunt in response. Silver turned to see his sneasle and Kris's cubone peeking out from the side of the couch. He glared. The bluenette took notice of this and walked over to them. They both fled behind the couch. As Kris moved to scold them, Silver just sat watching her.

Both trainers were packed up and ready to leave the Pokémon Center. Kris was pulling her brushed hair into her trademark pigtails. The redhead moved towards the door.

"Leaving already?" Kris asked, her other hair tie in her mouth. He nodded towards her. "I guess I'll be seeing you soon," she called after him. A/N

"Mm..." Silence. He stood before the door. "Kris?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks," just loud enough so that she could hear.

She smiled as he left. "You're welcome."

A/N - I had originally left it off at the kiss and him falling asleep, but I wanted to add a little more. Anyways, I had fun with this. I hope you enjoyed it. Love ya for the comments and critiques.


End file.
